A Hot Mess
by revabhipraya
Summary: Pisti hanya ingin bermain dengan tombak milik Spartos. Ia tidak tahu satu tombak yang ia pegang akan menghancurkan hari Spartos, hari itu. / untuk urenishzu


**Disclaimer:**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

A Hot Mess © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Pisti hanya ingin bermain dengan tombak milik Spartos. Ia tidak tahu satu tombak yang ia pegang akan menghancurkan hari Spartos, hari itu.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, _plot rush_ , typo(s).

.

 **A Hot Mess**

untuk urenishzu

oleh reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari normal lainnya di Sindria, Spartos yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih produktif untuk dilakukan tengah sibuk mengasah tombaknya. Spartos tampaknya menganut prinsip "semakin tajam tombak, semakin cepat kenyang". Pada kenyataannya, ia selalu menggunakan tombak itu untuk membunuh hewan laut calon santapan rakyat Sindria.

"Spartos!" seru seseorang dengan volume tinggi, membuat Spartos hampir saja membanting tombaknya yang berharga.

Untungnya, ia kenal jelas siapa pemilik suara berisik itu.

"Ah, Pisti." Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman sambil mengangkat tombak tadi. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidaaak, aku hanya bosan jadi aku bermain ke ruang koleksimu." Gadis berambut pirang dengan suara berisik itu, Pisti, memamerkan senyum lebarnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Dengan kakinya yang pendek, ia berlari menghampiri sebuah tombak berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan. Tentunya, tombak itupun milik Spartos. "Tombak yang ini bagus, Spartos!"

"Um?" Pria berambut coklat itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara Pisti. "Ah, tombak itu adalah tombak kenang-kenangan dari Hakuryuu."

"Hakuryuu?" ulang Pisti sambil menatap Spartos bingung.

"Ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengajarinya ilmu tombak."

"Begitu, ya?" tanggap Pisti seadanya sambil mengambil tongkat tersebut lalu mengarahkannya ke badan Spartos. "Rasakan ini, Spartos! Hahaha!"

Mata Spartos mengerjap beberapa kali, terkejut berlebihan melihat aksi main-main si wanita bermuka kelewat awet itu. "P-Pisti?"

Anehnya, melihat respon terkejut Spartos itu, Pisti justru menurunkan tombaknya. "Ayolah, Spartos, aku hanya bercanda. Kita mainkan ini untuk sekedar bersenang-senang, oke?"

"Bermain..." Spartos memerhatikan tongkat yang ada di dalam genggamannya lamat-lamat, "dengan senjata?"

Pisti mengerutkan dahinya sambil menekankan ujung tombak yang tengah ia pegang ke lantai. Ia mengangkatnya kembali sambil memutarnya perlahan dengan tangan. "Memangnya kamu tidak pernah bermain-main dengan tombak?"

"Yah, tombak itu senjata, karena itulah―"

PRANG!

Sebuah vas kaca jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Eh, tidak sengaja." Pisti menutup mulutnya dengan empat jari sembari tangannya yang satu lagi memegang tombak tadi. Yah, wanita pirang inilah penyebab keributan tadi―salah sendiri dia iseng memutar-mutar tombak itu. "Maaf."

Spartos menghela napas pelan. "Karena itulah aku tidak memainkannya."

"A-akan segera kubersihkan!" seru Pisti sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan Spartos dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak sampai satu menit, wanita muda berperawakan pendek itu telah kembali dengan sebuah sapu.

O... ke, Spartos hanya bisa diam mematung melihat gerak Pisti yang super kilat meski tidak sedang bertarung itu.

"Biar aku bantu," ujar Spartos sambil mendekati wanita itu lalu berjongkok di sampingnya, membantu memunguti pecahan vas yang besar.

"Hee, padahal tidak perlu, Spartos!" balas Pisti sambil menghentikan gerakan menyapunya. "Kan, aku yang bersalah sudah memainkan tombakmu!"

"Ruanganku tanggung jawabku," sahut pria yang matanya kirinya tertutup poni itu sambil meminggirkan pecahan-pecahan besar yang berhasil ia kumpulkan.

Akhirnya setelah lima menit bekerja tanpa bicara, mereka berhasil mengembalikan keadaan ruangan Spartos seperti semula―kecuali vas yang pecah tadi.

"Sudah bersih kembali!" ujar Pisti bahagia sambil meletakkan sapunya di dekat pintu. "Ne, Spartos."

Spartos yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja kerjanya menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh mainkan tombakmu lagi?" tanya Pisti dengan wajah memelas.

Ah... Pisti memang paling jago dalam urusan membuat kepala, khususnya Spartos, pening.

"Tidak akan kumainkan di sini!" seru Pisti sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan tangan kanannya. "Akan kubawa keluar."

Spartos menghela napas. Untung saja menghela napas tidak membuatnya kelihatan semakin tua.

Hanya membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang tua yang dibuat pusing oleh anak perempuannya.

"Ya sudah," balas Spartos sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan dirusak, ya."

"Tentu!" balas Pisti bahagia sambil berlari menuju tombak favoritnya―tombak dari Hakuryuu itu―yang terletak di dekat meja kerja Spartos.

DUG!

Kaki Pisti tersandung ubin yang tidak rata.

Tangannya mendarat tepat di tombak yang ia tuju, membuat tombak itu tidak seimbang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Fatalnya, tombak tadi menimbulkan efek domino terhadap tombak-tombak yang lain.

GUBRAK!

Tombak terakhir telah jatuh. Kini, kondisi ruangan Spartos jauh lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

"S-Spartos..."

Lagi, Spartos menghela napas. Untunglah ia terlahir sebagai pribadi yang tabah. "Ayo, aku bantu bereskan."

Tanpa banyak kata, Pisti menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi karena ia telah mengacaukan hari Spartos hari ini.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya kau tidak kuizinkan menggunakan tombakku untuk bermain lagi, Pisti."

Pisti mengangguk, memutuskan untuk menurut daripada menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

"Nah, kalau begitu..." Spartos menegakkan badannyaa, "aku akan mulai dari―"

"Nanti malam aku traktir minum, ya?" tawar Pisti sekaligus memotong perkataannya.

Spartos mengangkat alis kirinya―yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat Pisti. Spartos tahu wanita muda itu merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf.

Hanya saja Pisti bukan orang yang mudah mengucap maaf.

Ia boleh ceria, tetapi maaf bukanlah keahliannya.

Wajah Spartos mengulas senyum pertamanya hari ini. "Tentu."

Rupanya, tidak selamanya hari yang buruk berakhir buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
